Ninja Trooper
| game file name = s_ninja }} Description A clan of Ninjas has tracked down the player's Outpost. Their sudden arrival was quite alarming, as they initially attacked! Their mission wasn’t entirely clear; they seemed to be looking for something or someone… As usual, Perkins was in the wrong place at the wrong time and suffered some minor, but mostly severe injuries. Don’t worry, the kid should be ok. Ramsey worked his magic, and was able to persuade these Ninjas (ahem… pay them off) to call off their attacks. They were so persuaded in fact, that they've decided to stick around to join the army and fight for you! These warriors are specialized in infiltration, sabotage, assassination, espionage, and open combat. They're masters in the art of war, so be sure to get to your Barracks ASAP! Overview The Ninja Trooper is a premium unit available at the Barracks for . Despite being a high cost trooper, the Ninja excels at dispatching enemy units quickly with its ability to target a single soldier anywhere on the battlefield and delivering massive amounts of damage. The Ninja Trooper also has shurikens and smoke bombs that stun in their starting arsenal, making this unit an excellent hybrid support/offense unit. Two additional attacks can be researched at later ranks. The first is a damaging bomb attack that is similar to a short-range grenade with minor armor piercing properties. The second attack is another Katana attack, but effectively a Vehicle-only version of the original starting Katana attack. This Electric Strike also has the added bonus of armor piercing and a guaranteed effect, taking a vehicle out of commission for two rounds. The Ninja Trooper is very costly for such a limited battlefield role. The additional attacks that can be researched cost Nanopods, and only add to how expensive this unit already is. All the while it is limited by 3 ability slots so those researched attacks will have to replace existing attack options. The Shinobi is the non-premium, weaker alternative to the Ninja Trooper trained at the Prestigious Academy. Attacks Katana= | attack1 = | attack2 = , | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 50 | effects = | suppression = x0 | preptime = 2 | cooldown = 4 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Metal | game file name = melee_katana_electrified }} }} |-| Shuriken= }} |-| Bomb= | suppression = +50 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = bomb_smoke }} | attack2 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 25 | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = bomb_explosive }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 17; 20; 23; 25; 28; 31 }} Cost Updates 2.4 Patch * Permanently added to Barracks list of trainable units. * Production cost increased to 95, from 85. * Promotion requirements and costs reduced. * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 20→17, Rank 2: 22→20, Rank 3: 25→23, Rank 4: 28→25, Rank 5: 31→28, Rank 6: 34→31 2.2 Patch * Rank 3-5 promotion costs reduced, slightly. * Unit Value reduced: Rank 1: 21→20, Rank 2: 24→22, Rank 3: 27→25, Rank 4: 30→28, Rank 5: 32→31 2.0 Patch * Promotional unit available from 8/17/2012 through 8/20/2012. Gallery File:Nina trooper web promo.jpg|Web promo image. File:Ninja Special.png|Ninja Special promotional splash graphic. File:BN Avatar Ninja.png|Ninja Trooper avatar. File:NinjaTrooper front.png|Front. File:NinjaTrooper back.png|Back. File:NinjaTrooper icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:Nano Category:2.4 Patch